School last Note
by Owly Bros
Summary: tiga pemuda... Tiga sifat berbeda... Satu tujuan... EXISTENSI...  Warning: bener bener ooc and alternate universe... Don't like don't read...  Rated M karena bahasanya  dan sebagainya dichapter depan


disclaim: saya ngak punya film "Catatan Akhir Sekolah" dan Harvest Moon..

Note: bahasa yang digunakan agak kasar karena menyesuaikan cerita...

Dan terinspirasi banget ama film Catatan Akhir sekolah... Dan akan saya buat agak lain... (semoga)

Warning: Gaje (banget), OOC (sangat), alternate universe (sudah jelas...) bahasa kasar...

The Story begin...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Ini adalah Mineral Town... Dimana... Nasib seseorang bisa berubah... Salah satunya...

Trio kwek kwek... Eh salah... Trio Jomblo kita... Jack, Gray, dan Kai...

Mari kita lihat kehidupan mereka sebelum kita mulai cerita sesungguhnya dari Fic ini!

Pagi Hari disekolah Mineral High

Jack.

"Shit..." kata Jack yang lagi-lagi kena hukum ama Harris, sekuriti sekolah...

"CEPAT PUSH UP!" perintah Harris.

"IYA! BISA SABAR NGAK SIH, SETAN?" teriak Jack yang melawan.

Dan Jack pun malah kena hukum lebih berat lagi...

(Jack. Anak kelas 3 sma tipe: pemberontak...)

Kai.

"Nah... Udah jadi... Ini dia mading yang kongkrit." kata Kai sambil memasang mading yang... Ya... Sebenernya lebih menjorok atau menyinggung preman sekolah...

Dan...

"Woi, mading apaan ni ngak jelas gini. Wah, ini sih ngehina gue ni." kata Zack sang preman sekolah.

Akhirnya dimulailah pengejeran antara Tom and Jerry.

(Kai, cerdas usil. Tipe pemikir tapi kalo diganggu bisa ngelawan -kebanyakan sih lari-)

Gray.

Dengan pelan-pelan Gray masuk kekelas.

1...2...3...

Tiba-tiba Claire keluar dari kelas.

Gray pun langsung tersipu malu begitu pula dengan Claire... Tapi, sipuan (bener ngak sih?) itu hanya bertahan sebentar... Sebab...

"Gray!" teriak Popuri dan Lumina mengejar Gray tiba-tiba (karena Graynya lari.). Setelah lolos, tiba-tiba datang lagi gangguan, Mary si wanita centil.

"Sayang, kamu mau ngapain hari ini. Mau ngak temanin aku... Gray, Gray!" Mary teriak ngak jelas karena Gray udah kabur...

(Gray, pemalu, tapi tajir bin ganteng... Beuh cakepnya... Ngalahin JB... antara Claire dan Gray ada perasaan tapi... Yah banyak gangguannya

tipe: penurut).

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Pulang sekolah

Trio K.J.G (Kai, Jack, Gray) sedang berlari, dan para pengejarpun berbeda-beda. Tapi tujuannya cuma satu... Pagar sekolah.

Dengan reflectnya Jack yang sering main ps dan kecepatan lari plus kekuatan Kai dan Gray... Misi mereka berhasil...

"Fiuh. Seperti biasa, kita berhasil lagi." kata Kai.

"Sialan, kenapa sih mereka ngak henti-hentinya ngejar kita?" kata Jack.

"Sudahlah... Btw... Abis ini kita kemana?" tanya Gray.

"Pulang." kata Kai dan Jack singkat.

"Eh, kita kerumahku aja yuk, maen ps." kata Gray.

"Ok, tapi loe bayarin kita makan di The Inn dulu ya... Seperti biasa." kata Kai.

"Beres.." kata Gray.

-time skip to lunch-

"Pren, kita bakal lulus ngak ya?" tanya Jack pada kawannya.

"Semoga. Eh gue denger abis kita lulus bakal ada acara perpisahan." kata Gray.

TRiNGG (muncul lampu bohlam dikepala Jack)

"Hey pren, sadar ngak tiga tahun ini, kita kaya dianggap sampah sekolah."

"Nah, baru nyadar loh neng, nah lalu?" tanya Kai.

"Nah, jadi... Kita harus membuat sesuatu, yang membuat kita dikenang seluruh sekolah." kata Jack.

"Buat apa?" tanya Gray.

"Men... Emang loe mau, selamanya kita dianggap pecundang?" kata Jack.

"Ya, enggak lah.." kata Gray.

"Maka dari itu... Kita akan buat... Film..." kata Jack.

"Tapi tipe filmnya apa? Dan lagi mau diputar dimana? Trus judulnya?" tanya Gray bertubi-tubi.

"Filmnya dokumenter... kita bakal putarin di pesta perpisahan sekolah kita... Soal judul gue ngak tau..." kata Jack

time skip at Gray's Home...

Tiba-tiba,

Tringg... (muncul bohlam dikepala kai)

"Eh, gue dapat ide nih, buat film kita." kata Kai.

"Yang bener?" tanya Jack.

"Biar gue jelasin... Selama tiga tahun ini, disekolah, kita itu nyatet... Nyatet... Dan nyatet. Jadi dihari terakhir kita... Tetep nyatet juga dan itu bakal jadi Catatan Akhir Sekolah kita. Jadi judulnya itu adalah Catatan Akhir Sekolah." kata Kai...

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Bersambung...

Author note: okeh... Cerita baru... Kalo emang jelek akan saya apus...

So jika kalian ngak mau fic ini di hapus...

Please repiu...


End file.
